


Tom’s

by GameOfOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Felicity Is A Badass, Fluff, No Arrow, No island, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, drunk, olicity - Freeform, oliver is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfOlicity/pseuds/GameOfOlicity
Summary: Oliver was happy with his bachelor life. He lived day by day and did what he wanted to. He had his job and everything in his life was in an almost perfect order. That was until he met a mysterious blonde that turned his life upside down and opened his eyes about numerous things in life.





	Tom’s

Tom’s

 

Chapter 1

  

  
Oliver walked into the bar already half drunk, that state was thanks to the dinner he just had to endure with his parents. His sister had luckily escaped the whole thing by saying she was feeling ill and Oliver wasn’t surprised to see her at the counter with a smile on her face as she talked to Tommy. As he got closer his sister acknowledged his presence and gave him a sympathetic look. Oliver sat next to her and had Tommy give him his best drink.

“How was it brother? Not dead yet? I guess it’s a good thing isn’t it?” Thea chuckled and Oliver rolled his eyes instead of hitting her arm like he wanted to.

“It was awful. They kept repeating how I was going to end up single for the rest of my life and that you are not good enough or not fit enough, I don’t really remember, to take on father’s place as CEO.” Oliver resumed at best the two hellish hours he had just endured to his sister who rolled her eyes.

“They’re just unbelievable. Can’t they just be happy for us? At least once in their lives?” Thea complained and Oliver nodded with a shrug.

“I hope they can. I’m not sure they have it in them but we can still have hope and maybe it’ll happen someday.” Oliver replied and then both siblings thought about it for a moment before ending up laughing at the idea.

“Yeah sure. We’ll be dead before that happens.” Thea said before Tommy finally came back and gave Oliver his drink.

“Sorry for the wait I had this girl over there that asked for a drink that felt like it came straight from Vegas. She had to teach me how to do it. I felt lame.” Tommy explained and Oliver and Thea laughed at him while looking at the blonde girl who enjoyed her drink.

Thea and Tommy continued the discussion while Oliver found himself mesmerized by the cute blonde at the other end of the bar. Her hair was golden and curly, it went all the way down to her shoulders creating a halo of blonde around her face. She had a skin of porcelain and it seemed really soft from where he was standing. She had a soft blush to her cheekbones and and small yet noticeable smile that somehow enlightened the room and the people around her. Then his eyes landed on hers and blue mixed with blue. Oliver knew now she had caught him staring but he couldn’t take his eyes off of hers. From where he was standing he could only see the deep sapphire like blue of her eyes and he found himself even more mesmerized by her. He was almost certain he had never seen such a beautiful woman before. And he had seen many in his college years.

He smiled at her and saw her blush while she smiled shyly back at him.

“Hey Cupid!” Tommy brought Oliver’s attention back to him with a smirk. “You like her don’t you?”

“No I don’t. She’s cute yeah but that’s all, plus I don’t even know her.” Oliver argued by his eyes went back to the mysterious blonde and he couldn’t help but smile again.

“Yeah sure we believe you.” His sister added with a smirk of her own.

“It’s written all over your face buddy.” Tommy added and Oliver glared at his best friend.

“Go talk to her! It’s been a while since you haven’t flirted with any girl!” Thea said as she pushed him off his chair.

“You got nothing to lose bud.” Tommy added and Thea nodded.

Oliver sighed and crossed his arms, “What if I don’t want to?” He raised a defiant brow and saw his friend smirk.

“Then I’ll revoke your free drinks annual pass buddy.” Tommy smiled but Oliver didn’t. The only reason he went to bars, and more specifically this one, was because Tommy was the owner and he had free drinks as well as a bed to crash on when he drank too much. Not that his apartment was that far but sometimes it’s just better to not try to walk.

“You can’t do that.” Oliver tried but Tommy shrugged. Oliver sighed then smiled “okay fine. I’ll go.”

He then walked toward the blonde, who hadn’t moved from her spot, cheered by his best friend and sister. He saw her looking at him as he approached and was glad she hadn’t tried to run when she saw him approach. He then arrived right next to her and put a hand on the bar while he gave her his million watts smile.

“Hi, Im Oliver.” Oliver said softly and kept smiling at the mysterious blonde.

“Hello Oliver. What brought you here?” The blonde asked with a smirk and Oliver was finding out she was less shy than he had first thought.

“I saw a very cute blonde lady all the way from where I was standing, have you seen her somewhere?” Oliver played a little and was remanded with a small chuckled. He could barely hear it with the noise around him but he saw it. Her face lit up and her eyes closed for a few seconds as she shook her head slightly. She was adorable.

“No I haven’t seen her what’s she look like?” She asked with a smile and Oliver replied happily to that question.

“She has a halo of blonde curly hair and a small blush on her cheekbones. She has mesmerizing blue eyes and a sweet chuckle that can brighten an entire room. She’s kind of hard to miss.” Oliver nodded at her and she thought about it for a second before shrugging.

“No I haven’t seen her sorry.” She replied and Oliver shrugged.

“It’s okay you can’t have a mirror on you all the time.” He said and saw the girl raise a brow at him.

“How long were you holding onto that one?”

Both of them chuckled and Oliver shook his head. “I wasn’t. It just came like that.”

The girl nodded and Oliver saw her look at him from head to toe then bite her lower lip in a way that had goosebumps rise all over his body.

“You wanna go to my place?” She asked and Oliver felt adrenaline as well as excitement mixed with a feverish need to bang that woman run though his veins. Usually he is respectful and doesn’t act this boyish but she was different. She made him feel like a teenage boy. So he nodded and took her hand, letting her lead the way and being cheered by his sister and best friend on their way out.

 

* * *

 

  
Oliver had never had sex like that before. That woman had some damn good stamina. They had done it against her door, inside the apartment of course. Then on her kitchen counter. They finally managed to go to her bedroom for the third round and now Oliver was panting, trying to catch his breath while a panting blonde was also trying to catch her breath, laying her head on his naked chest.

Oliver closed his eyes and saw her naked body beneath his again. She was so perfect in so many ways, her legs and her arms. Her breasts was just how he liked it and her ass oh lord her ass was a masterpiece of its own. He loved that ass. He couldn’t get enough and he was almost certain his fingers left marks on it. Then there was another perfect part of her. She was so sweet. Even in their carnal and passionate intimate session Oliver could sense her sweetness and gentleness.

“That was something.” He said when he finally had enough air in his lungs to be able to speak.

“It was.” She replied with a soft chuckle. Her left hand drew patterns on his chest as her right one was in his hair, massaging his skull gently and Oliver was sure he could be lulled to sleep just like that, also the rather high amount of alcohol he had ingested might help but he didn’t want to go to sleep just yet. He wanted more time with her because he knew tomorrow would be awkward and filled with unsaid things.

Oliver decided he didn’t care after all and turned to his side, held her head to his chest while his arms wrapped around her waist and their legs entangled themselves. Soon slumber came for them both as they remained entangled in each other’s arms.

  
As soon as Oliver woke up he realized two things. One was that falling asleep with this woman was maybe a bad idea and two, that some part of his body was hard, and against her glorious ass. He didn’t mind per se but he could feel her wake up and stiffen against him the second she understood what was happening. Oliver didn’t think twice and untangled himself from her with a whispered apologize. He didn’t know why he was apologizing but he felt like he needed to.

Apparently the still unnamed blonde didn’t like that because she abruptly turned around and oh god she was a vision. Even in the morning her eyes were so blue and her hair a blonde cascade around her porcelain skinned face.

“Why are you apologizing.” She said with a groggy voice and Oliver had to bite his lip to prevent from smiling. She was adorable.

“I don’t know.” He started hesitantly. “I felt you stiffen against me and I thought this situation was uncomfortable for you so I apologized.” Oliver explained and saw her think about it for a second before she gave him a small nod and hum.

She got up and dressed herself with shorts and a panda shirt. Oliver got up as well and put his clothes from the night before on but not without grimacing. He hated wearing dirty clothes but the walk of shame was pitiless.

He followed her silently to her kitchen and a flash of her ass on the counter in his mind made him lick his lips and his member started hardening again.

“Would you like some breakfast or would you like to run to your home directly?” At least Oliver could give her one thing, she was straightforward. And he liked that. He smirked with a soft chuckle.

“I’d like to have some coffee if that’s okay with you.” He sat on one of the chairs around the counter and watched her roam around, in her element and not shy at all.

How in hell had he thought she was shy?!

“Sugar? Cream?” She asked.

“Black.” Oliver answered and she poured him a good amount of black coffee then poured herself coffee but added cream and sugar to it. She sat next to him and they drank their coffee in a comfortable silence. Once he was done, Oliver put his shoes on while the woman waited for him at the front door.

He walked toward her and let her open the door. Once he was out he turned around and their eyes locked once more. They stared at each other for a few moments before she broke contact and lowered her head with a smile as well as a soft blush spreading through her cheeks and neck, down to the top of her chest.

So she _was_ shy, just on some specific cases.

Then Oliver remembered one thing. One rather important thing. “I didn’t get your name.” He told her and heard her chuckle softly.

She looked up and had a smirk on her face. “That’s because I didn’t give it to you.” She replied and Oliver let out a sigh.

“Can I have your name?” He asked but somehow already knew the answer.

“Next time we see each other.” She said with a wink and Oliver chuckled, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

He looked down at his feet then up at her face again with a soft smile on his lips.

“Are we going to see each other again?”

“Maybe.” She answered then Oliver nodded while raising his hands in defeat, gesture that allowed him to hear her soft chuckle again before he chuckled again as well.

“Alright then stranger, see you maybe.” Oliver waved goodbye before starting to get back to his apartment, which wasn’t that far.

“Bye, Oliver!” She yelled before closing her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Your comments are my muse and inspire me. So feel free to add one if you’d like!  
> Should I continue?


End file.
